I Gave You All
by AngelisIgniRelucent
Summary: But you rip it from my hands,  And you swear it's all gone.  And you rip out all I have,  Just to say that you've won.  Well now you've won,  You've won,  You've won.  But I gave you all.  SONGFIC - 'I GAVE YOU ALL' BY MUMFORD & SONS


**Songfic based on 'I Gave You All' by Mumford & Sons. Disclaimer: I don't own the beautiful song or the beautiful boys!**

_Rip the earth in two with your mind  
>Seal the urge which ensues with brass wires<br>_

I know they ask too much of you (I ask too much of you) but you've got to understand, you're they're only hope (you're my only hope). Of course you don't think that the things they ask of you are humanly possible (they're not), but, if you say 'yes' (please don't) then you won't be human any more, will you? (Please don't lose your humanity, not when I've only just found mine).

_I never meant you any harm,  
>But your tears feel warm as they fall on my forearm<em>

I know it's not fair. And I know they don't care that you're hurting, but I do. Honestly I do. And as we sit here, you crying into my chest, I think my heart breaks for you. But I can't be sure – I'm still not quite comfortable with these _emotions_.

_But close my eyes for a while  
>Force from the world a patient smile<em>

But now, when we're alone, I'm just going to forget. Forget what they've asked you to do (more than should ever be asked of any man), and just feel. The rest of the world can wait.

_How can you say that your truth is better than ours?_  
><em>Shoulder to shoulder, now brothers, we carry no arms<em>

It upsets me that my brothers are already 'them' to our 'us', but if that's how it's got to be, then so be it. As long as you are safe. As long as you still trust me to do what's best for you. You know I'd never betray you, never hurt you, don't you?

_The blind man sleeps in the doorway, his home  
>If only I had an enemy bigger than my apathy I could have won<em>

The way of the world – my Father's creation – why is it so hard to change? We angels are supposed to be the instruments of fate, so why can one rebellious angel not change the course of destiny for the one he loves? Maybe if he – I – had done something sooner, had realised _sooner, _maybe, just maybe, I could have changed it.

_But I gave you all_  
><em>I gave you all<em>  
><em>I gave you all<em>

But I tried. God knows I tried. I tried so hard – I gave up everything I'd ever known. For you. (Because I love you, so please don't you ever change).

_Close my eyes for a while  
>Force from the world a patient smile<em>

But now, when we're alone, I'm just going to forget. Forget what they've asked you to do (more than should ever be asked of any man), and just feel. The rest of the world can wait.

_But I gave you all_  
><em>I gave you all<em>  
><em>I gave you all<em>

But I tried. God knows I tried. I tried so hard – I gave up everything I'd ever known. For you. (Because I love you, so please don't you ever change).

_But you rip it from my hands  
>And you swear it's all gone<br>And you rip out all I have  
>Just to say that you've won<em>

But _you_. Ungrateful _human_. You curse me for not saving you. You curse me again, and again _and again_. And you swear that I was never on your side, that all my promises were lies, that I never loved you. That you never loved me. And in an instant you utterly destroy everything I've ever lived for, just to maintain our dignity._  
><em>

_But you rip it from my hands  
>And you swear it's all gone<br>And you rip out all I have  
>Just to say that you've won<br>_

But _you_. Ungrateful _human_. You curse me for not saving you. You curse me again, and again _and again_. And you swear that I was never on your side, that all my promises were lies, that I never loved you. That you never loved me. And in an instant you utterly destroy everything I've ever lived for, just to maintain our dignity.

_Well now you've won  
><em>_You've won  
>You've won<em>

Well, you've done it now. You've successfully lost everything you've ever had in this world. (You've broken an angel. Not many men could boast of that). And you've won. Although you lost the war, you won the battle, and that's enough for you.

_But I gave you all._

But I tried. God knows I tried. I tried so hard – I gave up everything I'd ever known. For you. (Because I love you, so please don't you ever change).

**Reviews mean the world to me =D  
>xx<strong>


End file.
